Brave Quest for Camelot (Rainbow Dash Version)
Cast Merida/Kayley: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with Professors Faragonda and Griffin) Extras with Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Wreck-It Ralph/Garret: Soarin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; His blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Extras with Soarin: Comet Tail, Pokey Pierce, Caramel, Braeburn, Thunderlane, Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Devon and Cornwall: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Fievel Mousekwitz, and Tiger (An American Tail) (They, along with Sweet Pea, Olivia, and Miss Kitty, can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character), Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Olette, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 3) (They join the quest because they want to help Rainbow Dash fix the spell she put on Windy Whistles) Queen Eleanor: Windy Whistles (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Rainbow Dash's dream of becoming a knight, which after Sparrowhawk's death and Bow Hothoof losing his foot to the Imprisoned, Windy Whistles becomes overprotective of Rainbow Dash and during the journey as a wolf, she learns to loosen up, let go of Rainbow Dash, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Windy Whistle's wolf form Ayden: Crash, Coco, Tawna, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), and Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra allies: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Serena, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana (Pokemon) (They join from the start), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; They'll join along with Soarin's group), Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu (Winx Club; With the Winx Club's Enchantix forms), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), and Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; He’ll join along with Faragonda and Griffin’s assistants since he, too, is Faragonda and Griffin’s assistant) King Fergus: Bow Hothoof (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; He can also be captured along with Delia, Ignitus, Mr. Mime, and Tenar besides loosing his foot to the Imprisoned) Lady Julianna: Tenar (Tales from Earthsea; She, along with Bow Hothoof, will witness Windy Whistles turning into a wolf and before getting captured by McLeach and his army, try to sneak Windy Whistles out) Extras with Tenar: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) and Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; As a human) Sir Lionel: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea; As Rainbow Dash's uncle) Ruber: Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under; With his monster form is the bear from "The Fox and the Hound") Extras with McLeach: Medusa (The Rescuers), Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), Shredder, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; As an anthro lion and he'll get killed off like how he did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Demise AKA the Imprisoned's origin is like the spell casted on Windy Whistles) Ruber's army: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xehanort, Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Mr. Snoops, Brutus, Nero (The Rescuers), Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Griffin: Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3) Mordu: The Imprisoned/Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Witch: Professor Griffin (Winx Club) Extra with Griffin: Professor Faragonda (Winx Club) Merida's brothers: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic cake and become a bear, owl, and hyena) Bladebeak: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Team Rocket (Pokemon) (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Rainbow Valley detour, and their normal forms will be human forms, and Jessie, James, and Meowth develop pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and powerful scratches and the ability to talk respectively and in Chapter 17, they return to normal, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Sparrowhawk's ghost to change into their mutant forms and back at will and Team Rocket keeping their powers and Meowth keeping his ability to talk) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Mr. Mime, Lily, and Daisy (Pokemon) (They'll be unaware of Bow Hothoof's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Queen Guinevere: Erika (Pokemon) Merlin: Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Eraqus and Splinter: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987/2003); As Splinter's bodyguards and they join the quest as well) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Yveltal (Pokemon) Angus: Maximus (Tangled; He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Totoros (My Neighbor Totoro) Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Rainbow Dash in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Rainbow Dash in Chapter 2) 4 McLeach (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by McLeach’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Delia and Tenar in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the TMNT group in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Soarin in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and Team Rocket in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Monsters, Inc.") (Performed by Spyro's group in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Windy Whistles and young Rainbow Dash in Chapter 9) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Rainbow Dash in her mind in Chapter 10) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Whatever You Imagine (From “The Pagemaster”) (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12 and third end credits song) 16 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Rainbow Dash in Chapter 12) 17 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Rainbow Dash in Chapter 14) 18 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Soarin in Chapter 14) 19 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Windy Whistles and young Rainbow Dash in Chapter 18) 20 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 21 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 22 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 23 Reach For the Light (From "Balto") (Performed by Steve Winwood, fourth end credits song) 24 The Prayer End Credits Version (Original song) (Performed by Celtic Woman, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Bow Hothoof's Foot Loss and Sparrowhawk's Death Chapter 2: Rainbow Dash's Secret Dream/Windy Whistles' Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Rainbow Dash Version) Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash and Windy Whistles' Argument/Rainbow Dash Visits Faragonda and Griffin Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Windy Whistles Out/McLeach's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Soarin and Crash's Groups Chapter 7: Faragonda and Griffin's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Rainbow Valley/New Recruits in Spyro's Group and Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and Team Rocket Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Rainbow Dash's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Windy Whistles' Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from McLeach's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Yveltal's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering the Imprisoned AKA Demise's Origin/McLeach's Group and their Army Team Up with the Imprisoned Chapter 14: Rainbow Dash's Song for Windy Whistles/Soarin and Crash's Groups and the Magic Assistants, Except Sora's Group, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Rainbow Dash's Group, Windy Whistles, the Eds, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Rainbow Dash's Group, Windy Whistles, the Eds, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead Escape Thanks to Team Rocket/Saving Eraqus and Erika Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Rainbow Dash Version) Chapter 18: McLeach's Group and the Imprisoned's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending (Rainbow Dash Version) For gallery: Brave Quest for Camelot (Rainbow Dash Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies